A Bannerman Road Christmas
by TheAuthorFormerlyKnownAsKuyoyo
Summary: Set after Series 4. Luke's surprise Christmas Present to his mum plus another surprise visit gives Sarah Jane a big problem. Is there any room to be had at number 13?


**Welcome to your Christmas suprise. Orginally going to be a one-shot, it's now a two-part story with a bit of Clani in the next chapter. And I'd like to give thanks to Stitch54 for the idea for the Tardis/Bannerman Road merger. And now, merry Christmas and enjoy!**

* * *

A Smith & Jones Family Christmas

**Bannerman Road, Christmas Eve**

Luke smiled as he and Clyde began preparing the stuff for the Christmas dinner for him and his mum. Well, most than that. After the Qetesh incident, Clyde and Rani had told him about the Doctor's fake funeral, and meeting the women who had travelled with the Doctor just before his mum had. Jo Jones, the wife of environmental protester Professor Clifford Jones. And one of her grandchild, Santiago, who Clyde said had expressed the hope of having a normal family life. And that had given Luke an idea for the best Christmas he and his mum had ever had. Using K9, he had managed to get in touch with Jo and Santiago, and invited them to spend Christmas on Bannerman Road. But he'd also got K9 to find the rest of Jo's huge family and invited them to spend Christmas together as a whole family. Of course, he hadn't told his mum yet. He wanted to surprise her with the news just before they all arrived.

"I don't see why you wanted me to do this Lukey Boy" Clyde said, as he started peeling the potatoes. "Couldn't you and Sarah Jane do it tomorrow?"

"What, with the big surprise?" Luke said, turning back. "Plus, I'm doing the dinner. Don't want mum burning the kitchen down on Christmas Day now, do we?"

Clyde sighed. "Suppose you're right, Lukey Boy" He replied before looking at the turkey Luke was getting out of the freeze. "Blimey, how did that fit in there?"

Luke smiled. "Something Mr Smith and K9 helped me with last Christmas" He answered. "I made them bigger on the inside."

"You mean you made Sarah Jane's freeze like the Tardis?" Clyde asked. "Man, you can't do that with my desk draws, could you?"

"Yes, I gave it the same properties as the Tardis" Luke replied, pulling a large dish out of the cupboard to put the turkey in to defrost. "And no, I can't. We can't exactly take K9 to yours, and we need Mr Smith as well. And we can't exactly get your desk here, can we?"

"Suppose you're right Lukey Boy" Clyde said before he was cut off by the phone ringing in the hall.

"Luke, could you get that?" Luke heard his mum call down from the attic.

"Yes Mum" Luke called as he raced to the phone, and answered. "Hello, Smith residence."

"Hey Luke" A familiar voice came down the line. "Long time no see."

"Maria!" Luke said as Rani walked through the door. At that moment, Sarah Jane came from the top of the stairs and Clyde came from the kitchen.

"Yes, you silly" Maria chuckled. "Hope you're ready for a nice surprise."

"Luke" Sarah Jane said. "Who is it?"

"Hold on one moment" Luke said down the phone. "It's Maria."

"Luke" Maria's voice floated out of the earpiece. "You still there?"

Luke put the handset back to his ear. "Sorry Maria" he said. "Mum wanted to know who I was talking to."

"Oh right" Maria said. "Well, she'll be able to talk to me soon."

"What do you...?" Luke started before realising. "How long 'til you get here?"

"I'm at Heathrow now" Maria said before a coughing came down the phone. "Sorry, we're at Heathrow. We'll be able an hour."

Luke smiled. "Ok, see you then. Bye." And he hung up. "Maria's on her way."

Sarah Jane smiled at her son's reaction. "Well then, I better get the spare ready then." She said before heading back upstairs.

"Man, that's great" Clyde said. "The four of us are gonna have such fun."

"Oi" Rani said, moving to swing at him. "Don't push me out!"

"I wasn't" Clyde said. "I meant the four of us. Me, You, Luke and Maria." Then Clyde remembered. "Man, isn't this gonna dent your surprise?"

Luke was about to answer when the phone rang again. "Oh, here we go" He said, picking up. "Hello."

"Hello darling" the voice of Jo Jones purred down the phone. "Luke, its Jo. We're at Heathrow. We'll be with you in an hour's time."

"Right" Luke said. "See you then." And he hung up again. "And the surprise is on the way as well."

"Jo" Rani smiled. "Doesn't Sarah Jane know?"

"Not yet" Luke replied. "But I better go and tell her." He finished, making his way towards the spare room. "Mum" he said as he entered. "Can we talk?"

Sarah Jane turned round. "Of course" She said, sitting on the edge of the bed. "What's the matter?"

"Well" Luke started before Sarah Jane cut in.

"Look Luke" Sarah said. "If this is about me watching my heath, I'm fine. And Mr Smith's doing weekly medi-scans on me and..."

"Mum" Luke interrupted. "It's not that. I've got a surprise for you."

"Luke!" Sarah blushed. "You're not supposed to tell me."

"But I have too" Luke replied. "Because they're on their way."

"You planned Maria's visit?" Sarah asked.

"No" Luke said. "But I've got a confession to make."

"Well?" Sarah asked.

"I've sort of Jo to spend Christmas with us" Luke admitted, half expecting his mum to blow her top.

But instead, she smiled. "Well, if that's your surprise, I can't wait to see your present."

Luke smiled. "Well, now we need to find room for 23 people."

Sarah's smile fell. "23?" She asked.

"The whole Jones family's coming" Luke admitted. "Clyde mentioned that Santiago wanted his family together. So, I did it for him."

Sarah smiled again. "It was a nice idea Luke" she said. "But we haven't exactly got enough room."

"Sorry" Luke said sadly. "And I don't think they could use their tents in the garden."

"Not when it's forecast snow tonight and the last lot still hasn't gone yet" Sarah smiled at her son. "Anyway, shouldn't you be helping Clyde?"

"I've done my bit" Luke said. "I've got the turkey out."

Sarah smiled. "And you're doing the dinner, aren't you?"

"Unless someone else wants to" Luke smiled. "But at least the kitchen won't be on fire." He ducked out of the way as Sarah took a playful swipe at him.

"You've gotten too cheeked for your own good" Sarah smiled. "You've grown up so quickly. Now, let's get sorted."

**

* * *

**

Heathrow Airport

"Right" Jo said, as the whole Jones family left the terminal building. "Now, we need a way of getting to Sarah Jane's." She looked round. "And where's Santiago?"

"Gran" A shaggy-haired Teen bounded towards him. "Gran, I might of found someone who knows who we can get to Sarah Jane's."

"How?" Cliff asked his grandson as Jo watched a dark-haired teenager girl appear behind Santiago with a man following behind her.

"Gran, Granddad, Mum, Dad, this is Maria and her dad Alan" Santiago said. "They're going to Sarah Jane's too."

"Hi" Maria said. "So you're Jo. Sorry, it's just Clyde mentioned you."

"Oh" Jo said. "So you know about the Doctor and Sarah Jane."

"Yes" Alan said. "She's told us. Anyway, there are a couple of minibuses waiting round the corner waiting for passengers. Anyway, why are you going to Sarah Jane's for Christmas?"

"An idea of her son's" Jo said. "He thought it might be a good idea for both me and Sarah Jane."

"Sounds like Luke" Maria said. "Always thinking of Sarah Jane."

"He does sound like a nice kid" Cliff said, as they headed towards the taxi rank.

"He is" Alan said. "A bit socially awkward but still, he's fine."

"He's not so clueless anymore Dad" Maria replied. "Clyde's made sure of that. Plus Oxford's helped him as well."

"Oxford?" Jo said. "Well, Sarah Jane said he was at university. But never said which one." By now, they had reached the taxi rank. Alan was talking to one of the drivers. "So, Ealing then. This should be a good Christmas."

* * *

Bannerman Road – One Hour Later

"They're here" Clyde called as he looked out of Luke's bedroom window. The three teens had been sat talking about both Maria and Santiago. Since Luke hadn't met Santiago and Rani had not yet met Maria in the flesh, one of them had been in the role of storyteller with Clyde and the other was listening. Though the first half hour they had spent in the kitchen while Clyde finished the veg for tomorrow.

"It can't be an hour already" Rani said, getting up off the floor where she had been laying. "It doesn't feel like an hour."

Luke checked his watch. "No, it's has been an hour" He said, getting up off his bed and joining Clyde at the window. "Looks like Maria and Mr Jackson are here as well."

"How?" Clyde asked. "Where was Jo anyway?"

"Heathrow" Luke said. "They must of bumped into each other and got talking."

"And that's must be why they're sharing a minibus" Rani said, pointing out the window at the two minibuses sat outside the gate onto Old Forest Road. The large Jones family was spilling out of the two alongside Maria and Alan.

Luke looked at the large mass of people standing at the end of the drive and realised the mountain of a task he had set himself. A house that only had 3 bedrooms now had to accommodate 25 people in some way. "Oh, what have I done?" he said.

"Luke" Rani said. "You thought it was best. Plus, I'm sure you can work something out."

"Suppose" Luke said, before looking round his room. "Some of them could stay in here on the floor. And some of them could stay in the front room."

"Lukey Boy, you're working it out" Clyde said, as Sarah Jane entered the room.

"So, they all here yet?" She asked as she walked towards them. She glanced out of the window and saw the sight on the edge of her drive. "Oh god. Luke, what have you got us into?"

"No need for any trouble" A voice came from the doorway. The gang turned. There, stood in the doorway, for Luke anyway, was a man dressed in a tweed jacket. "All sorted Sarah Jane."

"Doctor!" Sarah said. "Two things. One, what are you doing here? And two, what have you done to my house?"

"Well, one I was dropping by to say 'Merry Christmas'. And two, I've just made it so for a few days, your house can be bigger on the inside" The Doctor notices Luke's face. "Oh, right yes. Lukey Boy, you weren't at the UNIT base, were you? Speaking of which, where were you?"

"Oxford" Sarah said for her son. "He's already at university. And what do you mean by bigger on the inside?"

"Once your guests are inside" The Doctor said. "Flick the lever by the front door. And you'll see."

"And how come you are here?" Saran asked. "Where are your companions? You're normally ruining their family's Christmas."

"Oh, I never do that. Well, maybe once. No, twice. Wait, three times. But two of them were the same family. Though their second one was one that got ruined for everyone" The Doctor rambled. "Anyway, they're still on their honeymoon. Currently, they're on a luxury space liner on a cruise. And I'll be picking them up soon."

"Right" Sarah said, rolling her eyes as the door bell rang. "I better go and get it. Or do you want to Luke?" She asked her son.

"Ok" Luke said before he bounded down the stairs and opened the door to Maria and Santiago.

"Hey Luke" Maria said. "Surprise."

"Looks like you're not the only one with a surprise" Santiago said, stretching his hand to Luke. "Glad to meet you Luke. Maria's told me all about you."

Luke shook the out-stretched hand. "And same here. Clyde and Rani have just told me all about you."

"Well" Clyde said as he came down the stairs, followed by Sarah Jane and Rani. "If this isn't gonna be the best Christmas ever, then I'm a Slitheen."

"Slitheen?" Jo appeared behind her grandson. "Hello Sarah Jane."

"You don't want to know" Sarah replied. "Well, don't all just stand there. Some of you go in the living room, and the rest stay in the hall while I shut this door." The full Jones family trampled into the house and half went into the front room. Maria and Alan followed, shutting the door behind them. "Right, now time to see what the Doctor was going on about."

"Wait" Jo said. "The Doctor was here."

"I still am" A voice came from the attic. "But I've just had a distress message from the starliner. Got to go."

"Go save your companions" Sarah called. When Jo looked at her. "They're now on a star cruise for the rest of their honeymoon." She paused as the sound of the Tardis departing floated down the stairs. "Anyway, watch this" Sarah said, pulling the lever by the door. As if by magic, the hallway suddenly got bigger. As did the stairs, the kitchen, the living room and, from the look on Rani's face, the upstairs rooms as well. "Well I never" Sarah said, before watching Luke bounded up the stairs to his room.

"Mum!" He called, appearing at the top of the stairs again. "Everything's like the Tardis."

Sarah smiled, before wondering. "In that case, what's happened to the attic?" She bounded past everyone and headed for the attic, followed by Luke. As they entered, they couldn't believe their eyes. The room was a mixture of coral struts, clinical white walls and the normal attic. Mr Smith was further back from the door than normal. And in the middle, between Mr Smith, the normal computer, the door and back wall, was an exact replica of the console from Sarah Jane's time in the Tardis. "Oh my" Sarah said, stumbling back into Clyde, Rani, Maria, Jo and Santiago who had followed them.

"What in the world?" Clyde said as he looked around the room. "God, is this our control room?"

"I suppose" Luke said, moving to stand by the console. "This is exactly like the Doctor's except it can't time-travel. But, it's like this could be used by Mr Smith."

Sarah looked at her son. "Well, let's not try that until after Christmas" She said. "Well, this looks like it's going to be a great Christmas. Now, come on!"

* * *

**So, the first part of your Christmas treat. Hope you like it.**

**The second part will be online on New Year's Eve.**

**Please review and tell me if you like it and what you think.**

**Merry Christmas From Kuyoyo**


End file.
